helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
✩No Henko✩
'✩No Henko✩'is a 2008 anime in which the unit Ai ✩ Rokku is formed for. The anime is a "Magical Girl" type of anime, and is about a middle school girl,named Kin Natsuko,who has to deal with life in a new town after the death of her father in a car accident. The final episode of ✩No Henko✩ will air December 27,2013. Plot After the death of her father, Kin Natsuko moves to Osaka to start a new life with her mother and older brother. But as she goes through life at Yasuda Middle School,she experiences something out of the ordinary. Three witches: Ai,Aiko,and Aika,have a position that can fix Kin's heart from the heartbreak about her father,and will make it stronger than ever,making her immortal. But... now Kin is a witch too. Characters Main Characters *Kin Natsuko **Seiyuu: Saito Kotomi (Season 1-2),Kaneko Rie (Season 2-present) **Kin Natsuko is a stubborn yet passive 13-year-old girl,who has to deal with the sudden death of her father. Heartbroken by his death,Kin is discovered by three "witches" and gets a revived heart and becomes a witch. Her witch form is a shy,quiet,yet overexaggerating 16-year-old. As Kin starts to go through life as a human and a witch,she starts to learn that, unlike Ai,Aiko and Aika,her witch form is not permanent. Yet, Kin is determined to make her witch form permanent,if it means going back to the day of her father's death. *Ai **Seiyuu: Okai Asuna (Season 1-4),Tanabe Nanami (Season 4-present) **Ai is the leader of the Witches,and has all the boys falling for her! Ai is elegant,outspoken and outgoing. She will not let you tell her what to do! Ai became the first witch of the Second Generation,after dealing with her parent's divorce and her mother's abuse. Ai teaches Kin that life has more meaning to it if you are not depressed and hurt all the time. *Aiko **Seiyuu: Ogawa Saki (Season 1-2),Miyamoto Karin (Season 2-present) **Aiko is the irresponsible,fun and silly member of the Witches. Never being able to take things seriously, Aiko always ends up being scolded by Sezaki or Ai. Aiko became the second member of the Second Generation,after a bad breakup that left her senseless and depressed. She usually is the one that wants nothing to do with Kin,thinking that she is trying to steal her "spotlight". *Aika **Seiyuu: Shimizu Saki (Season 1-present) **Aika is the tomboy of the Witches. Usually being stubborn and determined,most girls lean on her for advice. Not to mention that she is a straight A student! Aika became Kin's first friend in the Witches,but after Ai and Kin start to become close friends,Aika backs off and decides to stay by Aiko's side,like she always did before Kin joined the Witches. Aika is the only one that can bring Kin back to the scene of her father's death. Aika became the third member of the Witches,after the death of her little sister,which caused her to go 'crazy' yet 'depressed' (to the point where her parents temporarily sent her to a mental hom.). *Sezaki Yuna **Seiyuu: Yasuda Kei (Season 1),Sudo Maasa (Season 2-present) **Sezaki Yuna is the director of the school,and the only remaining first generation member of the Witches. She does not go on missions with the Witches due to her 'old age',but she does send them off on their missions into the Hidden World. It is unknown how Sezaki became a witch. However, her witch powers start to wear off every now and then due to memories of the deaths of the other first generation members,which cause her to become depressed. 2010 Stage Play In 2010,a stage play was made for ✩No Henko✩. The plot of the play is different from the plot of the anime,as all the member's Witches stories (excluding Kin's) are changed,and Sezaki recieves one. Also,the Hidden Witches take a major part in the stage play,opposite to the anime series,where they only make appearances every now and then. The stage play ran from November 9,2010 to November 18,2010. Cast *Saito Kotomi as Kin Natsuko *Okai Asuna as Ai *Ogawa Saki as Aiko *Shimizu Saki as Aika *Sudo Maasa as Sezaki Yuna *Kaneko Rie as Haru (Dark Witch) *Miyamoto Karin as Haruna (Dark Witch) *Mano Erina as Haruka (Dark Witch) *Yamaguchi Sayuri as Haruko (Dark Witch) Trivia *Won awards for "Anime of the Year" in both 2008 and 2009. *The creator of the anime is SHIORIN,who also made the 2006 anime series "Warera MX Fairies!". *The show has a total of six seasons. Category:Ai ✩ Rokku Category:Animes Category:2008 Animes